Perpetual Love
by Wife of Remus the Wolfie
Summary: Twenty-one year old, Daphne and Ian are closer than ever. Is it time for Ian to pop the question? Will Daphne's Dad LET him? Chapter after chapter, suspense-filled love blooms.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Authors Note: Yes, I've looked back at my very old writing, and my old screen name (TheRightWriter)…I have definitely improved my writing style over the years. Okay, well, this is just an idea I had…I've been working with Sci-fi lately, but I wanted to post something that wasn't. A challenge for me, considering my various science fiction stories. R&R.**

**Chapter One**

**Discussion Over**

Ian strolled down the gravel path near the tiny shops that he and Daphne ventured to on their first official date; the same day he and she shared their first kiss.

There was something…different… about Daphne that made her irresistible to him.

Was it her eyes? The way her funky personality showed through any cloudy day? Or was it her love for adventure?

He really couldn't tell.

Maybe it was all of the above.

The only thing he_ could _tell was that he was absolutely, positively, in love.

* * *

"_Please_ stop singing" Henry asked…well, demanded. Daphne turned to her Mom for support. No way was she going to stop singing. I mean, come on, it's the good old music she was listening to. It's not like she was listening to crummy rap.

"Daphne, listen to your Father" Her Mother warned, hiding her grin.

"Ugh, fine. But only because I have a date with Ian…we _are_ going to have this debate later…besides, If you won't buy me my own place I think I should make some simple ground rules around here...which includes singing along with the oldies. Now, I'm going to wait outside for Ian…don't wait up!"

With a final bang of the old, but noisy, mansion door, she went out on the porch to wait.

Liz looked at her husband, frustration filling her veins.

"I'm the one that suggested Daphne should get her own place. Now she's never going to let go of the fact that I said she couldn't, which I didn't! _You_ told her that didn't you?"

Henry tried to make sense of that question…nope. Incomprehensible.

"Well…"

She cut him off. "You just don't want her to leave! Which I don't either…but she's twenty-one now, Henry! You can't keep her locked up forever! She needs her own place and that's final!"

Henry rubbed his temples, contemplating what just happened. What is he doing…what was final?

Well, whatever it was, her mind was made up, and he was definitly going to end up sleeping on the couch tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Authors Note: Here's another chapter. Please review!**

"You're beautiful" Ian admitted as he stared intently in to Daphne's eyes.

She was in a red dress, which according to her Dad looked more like a slip, and yet he was staring at her eyes.

"I know" She replied, lightening the serious and dulcet tones.

The two enjoyed an afternoon ride around the town, watching couple after couple retreat to their hotel suites and warm apartments or dormitories.

"Too bad I don't have one yet" Daphne whispered to Ian as they rode along.

"Yeah, but I do"

Later on, Daphne gazed at the clock. "It's three o' clock in the morning, Ian! My Dad's going to kill me!" Ian startled awake, caressing her shoulder.

"Love, you're old enough to stay out as late as you want…they should be able to understand that…besides, how would they know you're here?"

Daphne got up off the bed and covered her dress with Ian's robe.

"Trust me, my Dad has his ways"

Ian laughed at her retort and got up also.

"Daph, this really wasn't the way I planned it…but…"

He walked over to his sock drawer and pulled out a velvet box, about the size of three fingers.

Standing next to her, he bent down on one knee.

Daphne couldn't breathe, couldn't think…it was all happening too fast.

"Daphne Reynolds…you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met…inside and out. If you say yes…I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me?"

They stood there for hours it seemed like…the lack of an immediate answer terrifying him.

The silence hung and not one dared to breathe.


End file.
